Mi vestido Azul
by Bella1405
Summary: Bella acude muy emocionada a su cita con Edward, pero éste nunca llega, ella muy triste por su desplante, regresa a su casa llorando desconsolada, sintiéndose demasiado triste. OS - Basada en la canción "Mi vestido Azul" de Floricienta


Bella Pov:

Soy Bella Swan, bueno Isabella, pero odio ese nombre, mi historia es la siguiente, soy hija única, de padres divorciados, vivo en Nueva York, y curso el último año de mi carrera, los fines de semana trabajo en una cafetería del norte, para poder tener algunos ingresos, ya que vivir sola no es nada fácil; es así como lo conocí, el chico más encantador y hermoso que pueda existir, Edward Cullen, una tarde, cuando estába saliendo de mi trabajo y me dirigía a casa, choqué con algo, o más bien alguien, era él, fue mágico ese momento, sin palabras. Y hoy después de tanto tiempo al fin tengo una cita oficial con él, digo tanto tiempo, porque lo conozco por más de 5 meses.

Él es cabelleroso y educado, guapo y encantador, no puedo creer aún, que él siendo tan perfecto com es, me haya pedido una cita a mí, una chica torpe y poco agraciada.

Bueno, estaba terminando de arreglarme, ya que nuestra cita sería pronto, en la cafetería donde trabajo, ya que allí fue el lugar donde nos conocimos.

Estaba muy ansiosa, hoy era mi cita con Edward, y los nervios que sentía eran inevitables.

**Y yo te voy a esperar  
y no me voy a pintar  
ya sé que te gusto mucho  
cuando me ves natural.**

Eso, había optado por no maquillarme, Edward siempre dice que soy hermosa así sin nada de pinturas en el rostro.

Aún no puedo creer que al fin vayamos a tener nuestra primera cita, claro que siempre hablamos y nos vemos, pero es la primera ves que tenemos una cita oficial por así decirlo, así que rápidamente me vestí con un lindo vestido azul, un poco más arriba de la rodilla y con un escote no muy pronunciado, Edward siempre me alagaba cada vez que me pongo este vestido.

Decía que el azul me sentaba y mucho, lo dudo, pero si él lo dice así debe ser.

**Y llegaré tan puntual  
no quiero perder más tiempo.**

Salí de mi edificio y fui directo al lugar de la cita, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que me delataba lo feliz que estaba.

Cuando llegué, él aún no aparecía, que extraño, él siempre es muy puntual.

Pero empezaba a preocuparme, había pasado ya quince minutos de la hora en que se suponía llegaría.

**Cada segundo que tardas  
es un beso que te resto.**

Eso, le descontaré algunos de mis besos si no se apresura.

Me reí sola por mi ocurrencia, no importa cuánto tarde lo recibiré de la misma manera.

**Me pondré el vestido azul  
que sé que te gusta más  
dejaré mi pelo suelto  
para que baile en el viento. **

Y así, hasta que él llegara me dispuse a recordar todo lo que al le gustaba de mí, siempre decía que prefería mi cabello suelto, porque se veía hermoso volando por el aire, él siempre tan romántico. Según lo que él dice, el azul es perfecto para mí, ya que hace contraste con mi color de piel pálido.

**Y en nuestra esquina de siempre  
el aire se ha perfumado  
porque en todas las ventanas  
el amor se está asomando.**

Sí, aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos en esta misma esquina, haciendo este pequeño recuerdo que me sienta más ansiosa por su llegada.

¿Por qué tardará tanto?

Empezaba a preocuparme su demora, él nunca me dejaría plantada, él no haría algo así.

**Pero no vino nunca, no llegó  
y mi vestido azul se me arrugó  
y esta esquina no es mi esquina  
y este amor ya no es mi amor.  
**

Eso, pase cerca de una hora esperándolo y nunca llegó, cada vez que veía a un chico llegar al lugar, pensaba que podría ser él, y me ilusionaba tontamente, hasta que me daba cuenta que no era él, haciendo que mi corazón se partiera en mi pedacitos.

Falto a nuestra cita, me dejó plantada.

No podía creerlo, pero era así, él no llegó.

**Pero no vino nunca, no llegó****  
y yo jamás sabré lo que pasó  
me fui llorando despacio  
me fui dejando el corazón.**

Al haber que era tonto por mi parte esperarlo más, salí del lugar llorando de manera que todos en el lugar me quedaron viendo, no importa, en estos momentos ya nada importa.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no vino?

Me sentía tan tiste y desolada, la primera vez que me enamoro de esta manera y me dejan plantada.

Triste y con paso lento, pasé por ahí, el lugar en el que nos vimos la primera vez, la esquina. Sonara tonto, pero si no hubiera tropezado esa tarde de mi cumpleaños aquí, nunca lo hubiera conocido.

**Y me robaste la esquina  
y me quede tan perdida  
a dónde vuelan mis sueños  
a un callejón sin salida.**

Para colmo de males, empezó a llover, casi sin importarme camine por las calles de la ciudad con la mirada perdida, la mayoría de gente se apresuraba para no ser tocada por la lluvia, pero en estos momentos la lluvia era lo menos importante para mí.

Triste como me sentía, caminé hasta llegar a la parada de bus, cuando llegó me subí, y traté de no pensar en él, aunque fue casi imposible.

Al llegar a casa, entré y fui directo a mi habitación, me miré en el espejo que tenía allí y pude notar que mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, involuntariamente bajé la mirada a mi vestido, haciendo que me sienta más tonta aún, por haberme vestido así para él.

**Y me quité mi vestido  
que tanto te gustaba  
total me siento desnuda  
total ya no tengo nada.**

Así, sin él no soy nada, él lo es todo para mí, pero por lo ocurrido hoy, yo significo tanto para él.

Sólo quisiera saber por qué falto, se veía tan feliz cuando me invitó a salir, aún mi pequeña cabeza no logra entender su desplante.

_**Y él no vino nunca  
no llegó**__._

Recordando eso me dormí abrazada a mi almohada, llorando porque a pesar de nunca haber llegado yo seguía muy enamorada de él.

**Hola que tal , si se dan cuenta lo reeditado un poco, pero lo he hecho, bien me preguntaron si lo continuaré, lo siento pero no. Quisiera hacerlo, pero para ello necesitaría una canción que encajara con la historia y no se me ocurre nada, a menos que tengan una idea espero que me lo hagan saber, gracias.**

**PD: Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follower :***


End file.
